<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aching Loneliness by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895681">Aching Loneliness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When had she let those kind of feelings take root in her heart and threaten to bloom?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days 2020, Octobercest 2020!, The Lemonade Cafe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aching Loneliness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for 31 Days,  October 26/"Us, a bullshit story."<br/>(and also for Octobercest!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Persephone spread a thin blanket on the ground beneath an old pear tree and then flopped onto it, looking up at the branches heavy with fruit. It was a gorgeous day, warm without being downright hot, sunny, but the blue sky broken up by fluffy white clouds-- Truly, Persephone could not imagine a more perfect day even if she'd been asked to create one all by herself. She'd danced through a field of flowers, waded in a crystal clear brook, dined upon a light lunch of delicious dishes, and-- </p><p>She was so painfully lonely, despite being surrounded by friends and family. </p><p>At first, the feeling was so odd that she feared it; it was indescribable and yet so close to what she'd first felt in the underworld, when suddenly away from everybody. But it was different enough that the ache of it hadn't quite made sense right away. </p><p>Persephone missed him. There, on a perfect day, with the summer's abundance hanging thick above her, she yearned for the dark wastes and the awkward touches of her husband. </p><p>How had that even happened? When had she let those kind of feelings take root in her heart and threaten to bloom? </p><p>She reached down, beside the blanket, fingers digging into the earth. Even if she turned and crawled and stained her knees digging, she would not reach him. What would Hades say, upon seeing her? </p><p>He was not the one staring at pears so fat they bent their branches. Whatever he was doing... </p><p>Persephone wanted to know. If he ached like she did, she wanted to know. Was this what it was, to be married? </p><p>Who could she even tell? Those still dancing and playing in the fields were all maidens; her mother certainly would not want to hear of her pining and ache. </p><p>Her fingers dug into the earth even as she stared upwards, pushing past the roots of the grass that grew sparse in the tree's shadow. Her fingers dug, dirt pressing beneath her nails, though she knew she was no closer. </p><p>Persephone closed her eyes and tried to will the ache away. She was not alone, and when the seasons changed she would return to the wastes she yearned for and the husband she'd not even wanted! He would stroke her cheek, her hair, and look upon her as though there was nothing more beautiful in his realm, despite the gold and silver and jewels-- </p><p>Oh, it was simply all wrong and there had to be some other way! If only she could dig farther; she would dig until she reached him and fall to her grass-stained knees and embrace his thighs and together they would chase away the loneliness that threatened to consume her. Yes, that was what she'd do and what they'd do and it would be a start on a proper married life, wouldn't it? Would she ever really know? </p><p>That thought was nearly as painful as the ache. </p><p>Persephone sighed and opened her eyes. The sky was a beautiful blue, it was perfectly warm and-- </p><p>Her fingers churned the soil and quietly, she ached.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>